Morning
by jtjaforever
Summary: Teyla reflects on family. A tag challenge for my story, Fear & Joy for GW's Camy


Morning

She laid back in the quiet of the early morning and watched as the light through the window danced across the sleeping figures. She would have never imagined her life to be so rich and filled with love as it was now.

Teyla smiled as little John Tagan snuggled up closer to her husband, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around him. Always the protector she mused. JT, John called him playfully. She had not seen the need for what the Lateans called a "nickname," it was not common among her people, yet it had grown on her.

Teyla could not resist the urge to reach out, to touch what she now held so dear…this gift, her family. With the death of her Father and Charin she had felt alone, truly for the first time. It was not in the sense of being without those who cared or for whom she was fond, for after all she had her people, her friends on Atlantis…her team. But there had been something missing… a darkness that shrouded her soul. This feeling of lost was something that could only be cured by the love of someone that held her heart like no other. A love that would touch her, allow for one to see her as she truly was and yet love her unconditionally.

When John Sheppard left to go back to Earth, Teyla never imagined that loneliness to be so encompassing. It was only when he had returned had her heart lifted, and with it, the darkness. In his arms, the void had been filled. Now as the morning light played across the faces of the two people she loved more than life, Teyla said a prayer of thanks for the blessing of family.

John stirred, opening his eyes slowly. "Morning," he said sleep still lacing his voice.

"Good morning," Teyla whispered. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to wake you. You were both sleeping so peacefully."

"It's okay," he reached over and ran a finger across her cheek. "I need to get up anyway."

The baby buried his head deeper into John's chest and let out a whimper. He looked down at his sleeping son.

"Well…maybe I can lay here for a few more minutes."

Teyla smiled, eyes shiny because of the emotions she felt.

"Hey, you okay?" John asked slightly concerned. "If you wanted me to get up that badly all you had to do was asked, jeez," he joked to lighten the mood.

Teyla smirked. "I am fine. I am just happy. Never did I imagine in a world plagued by the Wraith that I could experience such happiness."

"Oh, it's a woman thing."

Teyla punched John in the arm. "OW", he mouthed as she quirked an brow in amusement.

"If you want to know, I never thought I would ever know this kind of happiness either. Now my world is filled with it." He ran a finger lightly across the drowy crown of little JT's head. The baby wiggled under his touch, little arms stretching wide.

"Oh, oh, I think my little man is about ready for breakfast." Bright hazel eyes opened slowly as if on clue. JT's little head turned at the sound of his father's voice.

"Hey, little man, good morning." John continued running his finger lightly over the baby.

"Good morning, JT." Teyla whispered, softly cradling a tiny hand in hers. JT diverted his attention toward his mother and as surely as if Teyla had called him to breakfast, the baby made known his desire to be fed.

"Well," John said, handing his son to his mother. "I think I'll let you take it from here."

"Thank you very much," Teyla smirked again, sitting up in the bed and bringing the baby to her breast. He latched on without hesitation. She smiled warmly at her son. Looking up, she noticed John watching them intently. As always, they spoke in a way that words could not express. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mrs. Sheppard," he whispered, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are in the morning."

Teyla gently brushed her hand against the stubble of his cheek. "Yes…everyday."

This story is part of a tag effort between Camy and myself on the GW forum, about little JT. If you would like to see Dad & baby and the inspiration for this story, check the link below.

Would like to link to that pic on slogwick's LJ if she will allow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Sheppard family can be viewed at GW forum in the John/Teyla Galleria Thread - post #16323176


End file.
